Punch Drunk
by hann789
Summary: He gives her two options, and although the option she most wants to hear isn't one of the choices, she knows there isn't a doubt about what she'll say when it comes down to it. One-Shot.  Post DitM.


**A/N: I think that my writer's block is finally over. Mix a slow day at work today and an emotional rollercoaster ride of an episode and me and this is what comes out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mind. As if I really have to say that still.**

**ooo**

He's sitting at the bar when she walks in, slumped over and she can feel the emotions radiating off of him. She stands at the entrance for a moment and just watches him. He takes a shot of the amber liquid and the follows it by a gulp of what she knows is his favorite scotch and she goes through the phone call she'd taken not long ago again in her head.

_There was a glass of wine in one hand and a copy of her favorite novel in the other as she curled up to relax after the resolution of the slightly bizarre case. Booth had called to tell her that he'd gotten a full confession and when she'd asked if he wanted to get together for a drink he had been quick to say no. Had a big date with Hannah he had told her and she had forced a smile on her face and into her tone as she told him to have fun and headed home, alone. _

_She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes not focused on the page in front of her, but of the picture that sat on the end table. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall into the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her._

_The ringing of the cell phone dragged her from her thoughts and when she saw Hannah's face on the screen she wasn't sure what to think._

"_Hello?"_

"_Temperance," Hannah's voice greeted, but not in the normally happy and upbeat tone she was known for, but in a tone that dripped with melancholy. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to call…"_

"_What's wrong Hannah?" Brennan questioned her mind automatically making the plunge to the worst possible scenario. "Is Booth alright?"_

_A choked sob escaped Hannah's throat and tears threatened to spill down Brennan's cheeks, "Hannah, talk to me."_

"_He proposed."_

_The words were spoken quietly and Brennan didn't have to ask the question that came to her mind but she couldn't stop herself. When it was finally voiced though it didn't come across as a question and she had a hard time keeping the anger from rising up. "You said no."_

"_I'm not the marrying type," Hannah said with a sigh, "I just, I can't. I thought he knew that."_

"_I see."_

"_This isn't how I wanted it to happen Temperance," Hannah continued, "You believe me, right?"_

"_It doesn't matter what I think Hannah," Brennan replied with a sigh, "it only matters what Booth thinks. How he feels."_

"_I called my boss," Hannah told her, "I'm flying out on a red eye tonight. I'm heading to Egypt to do some coverage there."_

"_Be careful."_

"_Thanks," Hannah responded quietly. "Take care of him for me, okay? I did love him, you know."_

"_Sometimes that isn't enough."_

"_No," Hannah confirmed sadly, "I guess sometimes it isn't."_

_She had ended the call with her partner's ex-girlfriend and rolled her cell phone around in her hand before she hit the speed dial that would connect her with Booth's phone. She wasn't surprised when his voicemail picked up right away and without any hesitation she grabbed her keys and headed out to find him._

It hadn't taken long for her to find him and now watching him at the bar she took a deep breath before she joined him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked settling herself on the stool next to him.

His words were slurred slightly when he answered, his gaze not leaving the cup in his hands. "Relatively. Relatively I'm drunk, meaning I'm drunker than usual. But no, I am not a drunk."

She paused, only slightly, before continuing, "You sound, something. Hannah called…"

He cut her off, his hand flying up to interrupt her, "I just, I really…I don't want to talk about that, okay? I'm just…I'm over it. I'm over it. I'm done, okay?"

She bobs her head up and down slightly in a nod, even though he is still not looking at her and can't help but ask the question, "So, what happens next?" 

His voice cracks under the defeat and anger he's feeling when he answers and goes on and on in a slightly drunken rage about how there must be something wrong with him and how angry he is at women, and she knows that he means her and Hannah and maybe even Rebecca a little, and when she tries to interrupt he doesn't let her. Tears fill his eyes as he assures her that they are partners, good people catching bad people, that is who they are and that is what he can see happening next. He doesn't give her a chance to add anything in when he continues.

He gives her two options, and although the option she most wants to hear isn't one of the choices, she knows there isn't a doubt about what she'll say when it comes down to it. Because if it is a choice between having him as a partner and not having him in her life at all, she'll always choose being partners. It's the choice she thought she was making on cool spring night before everything changed and it's the choice she'll live with for now.

She picks up the shot glass he offers and downs it right along with him before motioning to Phil, the bartender, for a fill up. They sit there, in near silence, drinking together for almost an hour before it's obvious Booth is way past drunk and Phil lets her know he's closing up for the night. She nods, pulls out her credit card and pays the tab, and calls a cab before even trying to move Booth from his stool.

He's a complacent drunk, moving with her slowly out into the cool DC air and doesn't fight when she puts him in the cab and then climbs in behind him. She gives the driver his address, but as they pull away from the curb she quickly changes her mind and reroutes the cab to her own apartment.

She's not sure how he is going to feel in the morning and the last thing she wants is for him to wake up in his apartment alone. The ride to her apartment is quiet, Booth staring out the cab window, the cab driver bobbing his head to music so low Brennan can't even hear hints of the melody, her own thoughts shouting inside her head.

Twenty minutes later she has Booth in the spare bedroom of her apartment, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and snoring under the covers of the nearly unused bed. She can't help but watch him sleep and her chest, heart, physically aches for him.

He stirs slightly at her touch and groans. Brennan leans over and whispers, "just sleep Booth, you're going to need it."

"What's wrong with me?" he asks, the whispered vulnerability bringing tears to Brennan's eyes. "Why can't anyone love me?"

She knows it's the alcohol talking mainly and that he probably won't remember much, if anything of the last couple of hours in the morning, but that doesn't stop her from answering. "I love you."

He doesn't respond and she's certain he's drifted back to sleep when she continues, "and I know that I hurt you and that you're hurting now, but…but I'm not going to give up, okay?"

She gets up from the bed and flips off the light. She's standing in the doorway still when Booth's voice whispers a slurred response that makes her smile. "Okay."

She knows it isn't going to be an easy road, because she truly believes that he cared for Hannah and will have to have time to work his way through that relationship and that rejection, but in all the time they've spent together he has convinced her that there is someone for everyone and she knows that they are those people to each other. She wasn't ready before and he's not ready now, but she's willing to wait for him and be the partner he needs to her to be just like he was when she needed him to be her partner.

She's not surprised when the morning brings them both a hangover, his much worse than hers, and a slightly awkward conversation over steaming cups of coffee. The awkwardness ends when he gets a call and a crime scene is waiting and they find themselves fitting perfectly into the roles they are allowing themselves. Slowly, day by day, week by week, month by month, their relationship grows stronger and more familiar until one night, as the leaves reflect the reds and oranges that signify another season change; she takes the plunge and brings her lips to meet his. He hesitates and feeling foolish she starts to pull away only to find herself being wrapped in his arms and pulled closer. She rests her forehead against his several moments later as they both attempt to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she whispers, her eyes pressed closed, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Hey," he interrupts using his thumb to raise her chin and he waits until she opens her eyes before continuing. "We made it, that's really all that matters in the end."

"But…"

He cuts off her argument with a kiss and she allows herself to relax fully into him. "I'm going to like using that tactic to stop arguments."

"Not at work," she answers with a smirk and he smiles and nods. "I love you Booth, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he assures her, "I know that. And I love you too."

She brings her lips close to his again and whispers, "I'm glad," before closing the distance once again.

They still bicker, debate religion, and work together, but no one is surprised when some time later a ring appears on her finger and her belly grows slowly. He told her once that there is more than one kind of family and though she didn't really believe it then, she knows it is truth now. Because their team is their family and they are they center. And they are holding.

**ooo**

**A/N: So, did I do it justice? If it isn't too much trouble, leave a review and let me know what you think, on either this little story or the episode. I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
